


Protect him

by WritingItDunn



Series: Talk to Transformer [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Crack, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingItDunn/pseuds/WritingItDunn
Summary: Tony loves Steve, and Steve would do whatever it takes to keep Tony feeling safe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Talk to Transformer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544971
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Protect him

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found an AI text generator that spits out some form of narrative about what you put in. So as a laugh I thought I'd post what came out of the prompts I use.

Tony loves Steve, and Steve would do whatever it takes to keep Tony feeling safe. Steve is a great friend of Steve's and loves Tony very much, so it is natural for Steve to help Tony. As far as I know, Steve and Tony are still good friends. But, Steve still loves Tony and would like Tony to be the best man at his wedding (if he were to get married).

Steve also cares deeply about Tony. He is very protective of Tony. He is very worried that Tony will be hurt or hurt someone else because of Tony's drug use. He will even go to extremes to protect Tony.

I think that Steve has a lot of respect for Tony. He doesn't think that Tony has done any bad things, he believes that Tony is a great guy and that Tony will make the right decisions. Steve will never do anything to hurt Tony.

Steve is a great friend and he would never hurt Tony. In fact, Steve feels responsible for making sure that Tony stays on the straight and narrow


End file.
